


Jade The Beard Wizard

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Nonbinary Character, Nudity, Other, Roleplay, Roleplaying Character, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Jade and Davepeta take a bath together.
Relationships: Davepetasprite/Jade Harley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Jade The Beard Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> There is a severe lack of Davepeta on this website.

"Davepetaaa!" Jade called, her partner opening up the bathroom door, greeted by plume of overpoweringly scented steam bursting directly into their face.

"What's the pawoblem, babe?" They inquired, leaning on the edge of the bathtub which was overflowing with foam.

"Can you get in the tub with me?" She asked, giving them the biggest puppy-dog eyes she could muster, damp hair curling around her face in a way that made her look like a doll.

"Mew know I can never say no to you."

Jade giggled and slid to one half of the bath, holding her knees to her chest to make room for Davepeta, who was undressing. Once they were naked, Davepeta stepped into the hot bath, foam hissing as the tiny bubbles burst under them.

"Mmm...warm~" Davepeta purred, slumping back and closing their eyes.

"Yeah~" Jade agreed, resting her head on the lip of the bathtub and sighing. There were a few moments of relaxed silence between the two, the gentle hiss of the bubbles and their breaths being the only sounds drifting through the steamy air.

"It smells so nice in here." They noted, sitting up and pressing their knees to their chest like Jade did.

"Yep! I used a little of every soap!"

"That explains the motherfurcking mountains of foam."

Jade dunked her chin into the water and began sculpting herself a foam beard, drifting over to Davepeta and resting the back of her head on their knees.

"And what do we have here?"

"My new beard!" She announced proudly.

"I can see that." Davepeta chuckled, poking the bubbles. "You must be a mewster at grooming it! Mew're exuding so much dappurr energy that you're gonna turn my stubble into a full blown bush!"

"Mhmm! I'm so good in fact that I can use my beard power to grow you one RIGHT now!" Jade grabbed a fistful of foam and sculpted it on Davepeta's face until it covered their chin and jaw.

"Gasp! Look at my beard! This purrhaps could be the mightiest beard I have efur seen!"

"Not as mighty as mine!" Jade giggled.

"Are mew surrrre?"

"Yeah I'm sure! I used my beard powers to give you your own beard!"

"Yes but, I have absorbed your beard paw-ers! I bet I would be able to beat you in a beard war!"

"Mwa ha ha! You think that you'd be able to best ME?"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Only if you think that you're strong enough to accept it!"

"Strong enough? I have strength you couldn't even DREAM of!"

Jade began gathering the foam and tapping it onto her face, but was quickly stopped when Davepeta planted a kiss on her lips, the foam sticking a little before they pulled away, leaving Jade flsutered.

"I-"

"I win~!"

"I-you cheater." Jade huffed, gently shoving them.

"I still won." Davepeta retorted in between butterfly kisses, straddling her and holding her to their chest.

"Haha-stooooop!" She giggled, kicking her legs in the foamy water, Davepeta still kissing her.

"Nuh-uh! I've captured the beard wizard and I'm stealing her poweeer!"

"Eee! It ti-hi-ckles!"

"I win." They affirmed, holding still and just letting Jade lay on top of them.

"Boo. Cheater."

"Do you want the wrath of my kisses again?"

"...yes!"


End file.
